The King and Queen of Darkness
by MarylinKane
Summary: Bonnie Bennett will prevent Elena and Stefan's wedding with Damon's help. But is Damon about to fall in love with his favourite 'Little Witch', and change his choice for his Darkness Queen?.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries ;)**

**Chapter one – Normal p.o.v.**

"This have to end, now." Bonnie thought.

Since she knew Damon Salvatore, she couldn't handle with his fantasy about Elena, Bonnie's best friend, who was engaged with his brother, Stefan Salvatore. Stefan and Damon are also vampires, but this is just a detail.

Life is so hard.

Damon never told his fantasy out loud but, Bonnie Bennett, who was a witch and a medium, was also able to capture some images from his mind, which disgusted her.

She threw back her long black hairs behind her shoulder and banished those images from her mind, trying to cut the connection with Damon's mind.

She had a quick look at him, who was outside the « amicable circle » which was composed by Elena, Stefan, Matt and Bonnie herself. He was in the shadow, wearing his eternal black leather jacket and watched Elena with a greedy look. She was remembering old memories, at the time when she tried to seduce Stefan. All laughed, except Damon, on the verge of disgust.

" Pathetic." He murmured.

If Stefan heard it, he didn't say anything. He was too happy with his friends. He was smiling blissfully, watching Elena like his personal miracle.

" When Elena became a vampire, I really believed that you was kidding. Except when I saw you for real. I got the fear of my life. Worst when you, Stefan, asked me if I could let me bite by her..." Matt said.

General mirth, except for Mr-blasé-about-life aka Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie was happy, but ill-at-ease in a way. Something was wrong, she felt some nostalgia in that discussion. They seemed all happy to bring back the past, not her. She needed to think about something different for a change.

" I have such a migraine. I've got to go outside just two minutes." She excused.

She stood up from Stefan's bed, where she was sitting next to Matt. When she was on her way to the corridor leading to the stairs of the boarding house, Bonnie's eyes met Damon's ones, who was thinking very clearly and on her direction :" It's not nice to lie to your friends, don't you know that?". She answers back in Damon's head : "This is all because of you that my head hurts me so badly, your stupid ideas about ruling the world, Elena by your side, that give me a huge headache."

Damon look at her, with an innocent look. Half convincing.

She walked down the stairs, leading to the Mrs Flowers' little garden, a place that she really appreciated.

When she arrived in the garden, she found a little iron chair ornate with iron roses and decided to sat on it.

She thought about the scene which just happened on Stefan's bedroom.

Elena could be Bonnie's best friend since ever, even when she died twice, Bonnie had kept the hope of seeing her friend back. Though, everything changed. Elena wasn't the same, or rather, she became the "old Elena" again, the seducer.

In the one hand, she was with Stefan but in the other hand, she still seduced, in an other way. Indeed, all the magical race was attracted by her aura and her power.

Then, Bonnie thought that she had always been superfluous. It's like in a bad fairy tale (you can also call it a nightmare, it depends on the point of view that you express it, for Bonnie, it was that.) : there is Elena, the powerful princess loved by everyone.

Then, we have Stefan, the prince charming, in love and beloved by the princess.

Then Damon, the bad one, who wants to steal the princess to the prince.

And finally, Matt, the black sheep (there is always one in each stories, former lover of the princess, today forgotten and replaced. He has the best friend role, who can do anything to save the wonderful Elena, even die, but too lazy to fight with the prince and take back the princess.

"And what about me?" Bonnie thought, "I'm the nice little witch, too emotional, always on the powerful princess' shadow and who's kept just for her little power.

In view of this situation, Bonnie wanted to cry, but at that moment, she felt unable.

That's often the same situation. We can cry at home, in the evening, when nobody is about to see you, realizing that maybe your best friend is using you since you know her.

Bonnie just sighed and changed her mind in watching the little garden in front of her. Tons of big and huge roses in every possible and unbelievable colors. There was also a lot of unknown shrubs and plants.

Mrs Flowers was a witch too, she used those plants for all situations : potions, medicines...

Bonnie was about to stand up to watch a weird plant closer, when she heard some footsteps on the dead leaves of November, which paralyzed her.

She waited for the intruder to show his face, but she first saw _**black**_ boots, _**black**_ Armani® jeans, a _**black**_ leather jacket...

She didn't have to go higher to guess who was it, she had recognized him.

Damon.

"Can I stay alone more than two minutes, here? Or did you just decided to make my life a nightmare?" Bonnie asked.

Damon just had, for answer, a mocking smile.

"Get the hell away from me, please"

"Actually, I get a migraine too."

"Vampires got headaches?" Bonnie asked, suspicious.

"OK, one point for you. But I couldn't handle with the excess of nostalgia up there anymore. I feel a bit sick. Physically impossible for someone like me, I admit but If I could, I would vomit. Maybe on Saint Stefan..."

In spite of her, Bonnie wanted to laugh. To imagine Damon as a human was hilarious. She remembered that it was late and she had to go home early.

"Wait" Damon said, who, had surely read on Bonnie's mind; "Stay a little bit longer. We can chat. I don't want to go back to Elena and Stefan's Land"

"About what, do you want to talk with me, Damon? I think that we don't have the same conception of life."

"I don't think so." (Smile "Made in Damon")

"What do you mean?"

"I really agree with your conception of your three friends and I, you know, your 'Bad fairy tale'..."

"DAMON, Stop doing that !"

"Doing what?" He answered back with the same mocking smile.

"Reading my thoughts! This is private! I don't look in your head all day. Except when you fantasize about Elena, it seems like you were yelling at me."

"Honestly sorry, little witch. But you see, the idea to rule the darkness, even humans if I am lucky, Elena by my side is really... mouth watering, that's the word."

Some pictures went on Damon's mind : Elena and him, wearing black, sitting on ebony thrones, litres of human blood just for the two of us...

Damon trembled of pleasure, Bonnie trembled of fear and disgust.

"Damon, stop it !" Bonnie shouted, shocked by Damon's thoughts.

"I understand that you can be afraid by this vision, but this is stronger than me." Damon laughed.

"It's OK, I have to go. Tell them that I was tired and that my headache still hurt me."

She walked to her old car, gift from her parents to comfort on Elena's death, but Damon was quicker and held her hand.

"What are you..."

"Bonnie, stay."

She trembled when he said her name. Bonnie was confused and wondering what Damon was cooking up. He was never so sentimental with humans.

He draw Bonnie to himself and gripped her to the shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two – Bonnie's P.O.V.**

I thought I was in a sort of parallel world or something like that, because, since I knew Damon, I have never seen him half-hugging someone, much less a human.

When he held me back by my shoulders, first I was afraid that he was about to kill me or bite me, if I was lucky. Then, I wondered if he ever had drunk witch blood. "This is crazy, isn't it?" I thought. Well, let's get back to our situation.

He looked me deep in the eyes and said :

"We are alike. More than you can imagine, little witch." He said and he admitted: "And, no, I've never drunk witch blood, but it can be a very good experience, don't you think so?"

"You are still disgusting me. That's why we aren't alike, and I'll never be a person like you, Damon."

I freed my shoulders and went away from the vampire. I get into my car and went back home.

When I was lying on my bed, after dinner, my phone rang. "1 missing call" and "New voice message from Elena". I took my phone and heard the message: "Hey, B. Why didn't you came back this afternoon? Well, I hope you are OK, because I have some amazing news to tell you : Stefan and I are going to get married! He proposed me after that everybody was gone this afternoon. I know I'm supposed to be dead but he told me that we just have to get married in another country, like France (Godness, I hope that we'll do it in Paris!) and this will stay a secret. I've already call Matt and... Damon was reading in Stefan's mind, as usual so, he's furious, but I don't care. I'm so happy, please call me back, because sharing my happiness with Matt and Damon is not really what I expected (_she laughed_). I know you can understand me, call me back soon."

Here we go again. Another episode of the "Elena Show". Maybe Elena wasn't aware that she was using me, but the fact is that I was the last person that she called to announce the big news. A detail for her, but not for me.

I wish I could have an imaginary friend to speak with. And complain.

I remembered what I've thought about my bad fairy tale. I gave up. I cried, my best friend was using me. I felt so betrayed, useless and powerless compared to Elena, the great Elena.

After fifteen minutes, I was furious. Me. The sweet and nice Bonnie Bennett. I was asking myself : what if I didn't want to be this girl anymore or this sweet and nice girl is it really who I am?

I realized that, I was hiding my real personality because of my affection for Elena. I was too maternal with her, I wanted that she get the best of life. I've lied for her, to Matt, to my parents. I've sacrificed half of my life, carrying of Elena's happiness.

"This won't be long anymore." I thought. "Get prepared, the new Bonnie Bennett is coming."

I felt asleep while I was dreaming about my future new life.

Suddenly, I was awaken by a noise at 3 am. I turned my bed head's light and looked around my bed on the floor, thinking that something had maybe felt on it. But no. The noise again. I knew what it was at that moment. I looked at my window and saw, to my big surprise, the person that could maybe understand me the most now, Damon, was sitting on a branch outside.

"Hey, little witch, you just have two words to say, and we can talk. Or more if you want..." he said. Maybe with his mocking smile, I guess.

I asked myself "What the former Bonnie would do?" the little voice of "former Bonnie" answered in my head : "Don't open the window! You won't let a vampire come into your house, especially this one!"

"Well," I answered back to her. "I'm going to do something impossible for you."

I opened the window and looked at Damon on the dark. He was invisible here because of his usual black clothes. Except his eyes. Unfortunately, his eyes were icy blue, not black. That's what I was searching for: his eyes. He was sitting on a branch of the big tree in front of my bedroom's window.

"Damon...?"

"Nice night suite." He said, gazing at me.

I realized that I was wearing an old tee shirt which belonged to my father, and black shorts. If only my gift for seeing the future was useful in those moments!

"You are still disgusting me Damon."

"But you have just decided to let me come into your room, haven't you?"

"I think I should think twice, now."

"Come on, Bonnie. It's pretty cold outside."

I was skeptical. Vampires didn't feel the weather. Too bad, I've decided to get rid of my old fears.

"OK, Damon, you can come in."

Then I thought: "Please Lord, don't let me regret it."

He jumped quickly from the tree to my bedroom. He arrived just in front of me.

"Thank you, little witch."

"Stop calling me like that. So, I suppose you are not coming to check how my headache gets? What do you want?"

"I was hanging out around. I needed to calm down. You know why."

"Elena and Stefan, Paris. I know." I said, sadly.

I didn't want to hurt him again, that's why I didn't say the word "wedding". He took my chair and sat on it, next to my bed, where I was sitting.

"Do you remember, this afternoon, when I told you we are alike? I 'm pretty sure that now, you understand." He said.

"Well, I start to understand, now." I answered.

"What I wanted to say is, we are always "the rejected one". Me, because I want Elena who's already engaged with Saint Stefan and you because you're too erased when Elena is with you. But I've heard that you took some resolutions, don't you, little witch?"

"You did it again! I mean reading my mind. How can you be so vicious?"

"I prefer curious and I was bored, so I decided to come around your house, to have some distractions by listening your thoughts. This is very entertaining. (_He laughed_)"

"Shh, Damon, my parents are sleeping. They'll kill me if they knew that I let you come in."

"Why did you let me come here, so?" He half-smiled.

I don't know why and how, but I was hypnotizing by his eyes. I could see that he was so sad and mad about Stefan's and Elena's wedding. This was the first time I see him so... human. It was very disconcerting.

"I need to talk too." I answered.

I've never thought that one day, I would speak to Damon as friend.

He gazed me again. I was a bit ill-at-ease, but not that much. I could handle that.

"You know what?" He told me. "We have to prevent this marriage. Both."

"Do you drunk contaminated blood or anything else tonight?"

"No, why?"

"I think you are crazy. We can't prevent this marriage. They decided to do it, this is their choice, not ours."

"I am Stefan's brother and you are Elena's best friend. We have to give them our opinion. In my way."

"I'm not her best friend anymore. Maybe you already know that? You're so perceptive, aren't you?"

"You're right, I'm like a sort of God. Omniscient and powerful."

"You? A God? Now, I'm sure I won't come into your religion. This seems like... Hell on Earth."

I put my head on a pillow to laugh. He was hilarious, even if he was so bad.

"Sorry, I joke. I need to think about your... proposition." I said.

"Good choice. So, I'll go back home. Or maybe not. I think that if I see my brother's face, I could do something that I'll regret later. We don't want to make Elena feeling very sad, no?"

"Yes, you should sleep. You look like a zombie."

He stood up from the chair and put it away. He could be marvelous, he was a polite and a well brought up man, like Stefan. I hoped he didn't heard this. If he did, he didn't say anything.

"You should sleep too, Bonnie. You see, I didn't say 'little witch'. I think I should find you another nickname. I'm tired to always use the same one."

"Yeah, me too."

We smiled to each other. For people who're supposed to be angry, we smiled a lot that night. I was always wondering if I would accept Damon's proposition.

Damon was about to leave my house like ordinary people, by the door, when I stood up and said:

"Damon, my parents..."

"Oh, yeah, sorry I've forgotten. But don't be afraid, I won't make a noise."

"I've never said that before but I'll be more reassure if you leave by the window."

"No problem, I can fly. Something else?"

"Ahem, yes. Thank you, as weird as it could be, It's was great to speak with you."

"Thank you too. It's new for me, speaking with someone else than myself. I know you feel it too"

I followed him right to my window. His back was in front of me, I waited for him to open the window but he didn't. He sighed and turned to me slowly. He put his hands on my cheeks and looked me deep in the eyes. Gosh, what unbelievable eyes he could have. The contact of his hands on my skin was electrifying. His face was closer and closer to mine and something that five hours ago I would have never believe.

Damon kissed me.

The time had maybe stop running because I didn't remembered how did that kiss long. But however, for me, it wasn't long enough. His lips were hot and sweet. Kissing a vampire, and what vampire, is more powerful than kissing a human. It's obvious.

He finally stop kissing me, unfortunately, and I saw that he was as disconcerted as me. He looked at the floor, ill-at-ease, but he said:

"I should go back home."

I was speechless. It seemed like he had stolen my voice.

He opened the window and jumped to the branch. I was about to close that window when he added :

"Hey, Bonnie."

I looked at him and said :

"What?"

"Thank you again."

I swore I saw him winking to me. He turned into a black raven and leave my tree. I closed the window, went back to my bed, turned out the light and closed my eyes.

I wanted to sleep but, this was physically impossible: the beat of my heart was so noisy that I was afraid my parents came to check if I wasn't listening some techno music.

I finally calmed down and started to think about what happened. Damon, who was supposed to be in love with Elena, my best friend, kissed me. What did it mean for him? And for me? Well, I found this kiss really pleasant but Damon was just a seducer and kiss someone was maybe meaningless for him. He probably kissed me to convince me to prevent Stefan's and Elena's wedding. At the end I decided to feel the same.

"When I'll see him again, it will be like nothing happened." I thought.

In a way, I was sad because I started to feel affection for him and in another way, I didn't have to feel that for someone like Damon, a seducer and a bad man.

Two minutes later, I felt asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three - Bonnie's p.o.v.**

Next morning, I woke up late, very late. Hopefully, it was holidays. My parents were already gone and I could think about Damon's proposition without the eternal questions of my parents :"Why don't you talk this morning?" or "What do you think about, Bonnie? " I couldn't have any privacy when they were around. I was an only child and I wished all my life for my parents to have another baby. The joy of being a sister wasn't a temptation for me, I just wanted a little brother or sister so that my parents might take care of him or her and leave me alone.

Then, I thought about ruining the wedding of the century. I agreed with Damon's ideas but I didn't thought about the consequences. If we would prevent this marriage, Elena would realize that I betrayed her, but I didn't care anymore. Stefan and Matt too. It would be harder to betrayed them, because they were nice with me, but they were addicted to Elena so, I concluded that they were by her side. So, if I prevent this marriage, I would have no friends anymore. Except Damon, maybe when he would understand that Elena is in love with Stefan, he would give up and stay my friend, or, something like that.

"Come on, Bonnie, you have to prove them that you are not a little witch anymore." I thought.

I finally decided to join Damon's project, even if I would have to go in Paris, without the agreement of my parents and the risk to loose all my friends. I decided to pretend that I was still Elena's best friend too.

I was washing the dishes when my phone rang. Elena.

I was about to lie to her for the first time and it scared me. I breathed and answered to the phone.

"Hey, Elena. What's up?"

"Bonnie! Do you get my voice message last evening? Because you didn't called me back. You OK?"

"Yeah, I was very tired but, I'm happy for you. You must be exited, mustn't you?"

"And how! Oh, Stefan is so romantic, we'll get married in Paris! I dream about this wedding since I've met him, you remember?"

Damn, I felt so guilty to destroy her dream, but suddenly I remember that she didn't have any remorse to destroy mine. Her words were still echoing in my head :"Bonnie, you are not born to be an actress, this is really funny, Lil' B. No, I think that you are born to be a pretty, American housewife, with a nice husband who'll come back home in the evening and find his wife and two or three children, playing basketball or hopscotch, it depends."

I sighed and said :

"Well, Elena, I'm really happy for you. But, aren't you sacred?"

"About what?"

"What if someone see you on the plane to Paris or know what happened about you? You're supposed to be dead."

"Don't be afraid! Stefan has already planned everything. This will be like my fairy tale."

It sounded like a "Déja vu".

"Bonnie, I have to go, Stefan has a surprise for me. And I know this is a wedding dress! Oh my gosh, Stefan, it's wonderful ! See you later Lil B."

After this conversation with Princess Elena, I sent a message to Damon, telling that I was with him for the prevention of the marriage.

Ten minutes later, he was knocking at my door. I opened. He was lean against the door's frame, all black dressed, as usual.

"Sorry for being late, but you interrupt something important." He said.

"Hello Damon, yes I'm fine, except the fact that I pretend still being Elena's best friend whereas I'm about to treat with the evil himself." I laughed.

"I told you I was God, not the Evil. But I don't care. So, are you with me for this plan?"

I nodded.

Everything was exactly like nothing happened. He probably thought like me about that kiss. I admit, I was a bit disappointed that he didn't assume it. Pity.

"For once I'll ask you face to face instead of reading your thoughts. What has changed your mind?" He asked.

"You see, it's more polite not to read in people thoughts. A personal revenge, that's what changed my mind. Elena broke up my dream when we was in junior high school. This is my turn to break hers."

"You wanted to be an actress, Bonnie? Well, this is your chance to prove that you can be a good one."

"You're right but, this was a stupid dream, I was younger and..."

"Hey, hey, stop. Dreams aren't stupid. People who break dreams are stupid."

"You are telling me that Elena, the girl you are in love with, is stupid?"

"She is. Getting married with my brother is stupid."

"Oh."

He looked sad, tired and I wondered if he slept last night or if he didn't spent his night drinking blood of young virgins.

For once I tried to read Damon's mind but it was like a child who wanted to break a stone with a plastic knife. I felt the need to hug him at that moment but I held it and closed my mind.

"So, what's the plan, Lord?" I said.

"I adore this nickname, you know."

"I do..." I tried to do the same mocking smile than his. I didn't know how it's work. I probably looked ridiculous, as usual.

"Now, I guess it's my turn to find one to you ?"

I nodded.

We gazed at each other then he left my house without saying a "Goodbye". Sometimes he could be as adorable as devilish.

_**Sorry for updating so late, I was so busy with school... Here is the chapter I wrote during school when I had a break, It's very short but I'm working on the next one to make it longer than the others.. In France it's vacations so, I'm going to have time to write. I hope you'll appreciate this new chapter, even if it's the shorter. **_


End file.
